paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Collin
Collin is a first gen pup and is Wrench's trainee he belong to Puppylove5 Bio As baby puppy Collin was adopted by a loving family but when the family expected a baby they where scared Collin would get jealus of all the attention the baby would get so they abononend him. After a few days in the pound Collin manached to escape and bumped into the Paw patrols big race. He walkes around for a little when he sees Chase and his police truck stuck. Collin learned a lot from his owner who was a mechanic and decided to help him fixing his truck. When Wrench and Ryder arrived they saw the pup fixing the truck. They were really impressed and Wrech wanted to be his mentor. Personalitie A confidence trouble maker who likes to prank other pups. He still is very nice and kind and he treats girl very well and even is a bit shy around them. He loves to run around and he looks really up to his mentor. Appearance He's a male Australian shepherd with very light blue eyes. He is middle grey and has a white muzzle with orange around it and two darker grey tips on his ears. The grey goes down on his back and tail like a cloak and has random darker grey spots on it and he has large orange socks on his back paws with white toes. He wears a sorta navy red collor. For some reason he ''always ''wears a Grey with red cap backwards. Trivia * He loves his mentor and he likes to play games with him like who fixes it the fastest though he always loses. * His BFF is Rusty and they love to prank pups (especially Med xD) and prank each other sometimes being butt heads. They are very close and they can tell each other everything<3 * He's also really close to Avery and they grow so close they start dating Crush: He starts dating Avery. The two are really close and they love to spend time together and take silly photographs and selfies~ eventually they have three pups Kobalt, Sawyer and Boone. He loves them to bits and he loves to teach Kobalt all kinds od mechanical things. Stories he appears in By me: By others: Songarticles by others: Photograph- Collin version Gallary Rus and Col.jpg|with his best pal Rusty X3 Wrench and Collin.jpg|Amazing giftieee by Wittlefuzzypuppehs~!<3<3<3 It's so cute x3 "dirthy boys" QuQ Sorry I forgot to add it X"D Photo worth a thousand words.png|A selfie of him and one of his best friends Avery<3 Pictures speak louder then words~ Drawn by the amaaaziiinggg Tundrathesnowpup~!QuQ thanks so much sis<3 Collin.png|Collin in paw patrol style Collin screenshot.png|Screenshot of Collin~ I have ni idea I have to be glad or sad with this one XD Best bros forever.jpeg|Amazing sketch by Fuzzy for our collab<3 the best friends Best bros forever colored.png|colored! Category:Current Generation Category:Trainee Category:Puppylove5's pup Category:Pups Category:First gen Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Animals Category:Tundraverse Character's Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Protagonists